Conventionally, there is known a housing stand mechanism comprising a housing, arms, and a screw, wherein an elongated hole is formed in each arm and the screw is inserted into the elongated holes so that the arms are slid ably attached to a bottom surface of the housing (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).